10 SONG CHALLENGE
by ProdigyProductions
Summary: One of three  Kahlan&Cara


**Title: **The 10 Song Challenge 1:3 **Author: **ProdigyProductions**  
>Pairing: <strong>Kahlan/Cara**  
>Rating: <strong>M **Spoilers:** None**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own any one of these characters and I do not make any moolah from them:]**  
>Challenge: <strong>10 Song Challenge**  
><strong>  
><strong>1.] Pick a pairing <strong>from each:_ Grey's Anatomy, Legend of the Seeker and your choice, show below:_

_[[Kahlan&Cara]]  
>[Addison&amp;Mark]<br>[Callie&Arizona]_

**2.] Pull up iTunes and set it to shuffle**_._  
><strong>3.] Song finishes story ends, move on.<strong>  
><strong>4.] Write ten, post, write the next ten, then post, write the third set, then post.<strong>

**1.) Mercy – Duffy**

Their lips were hot on one another as Cara pushed her up against the wall. Suddenly she flipped her so Kahlan's face was pressed against the cold plaster, her breath ragged and hot. "Please, Cara…what about Richard…"

"Shh" she whispered hotly into her ear, her hands tracing over the confessors hard body.

"Have a little Mercy.." she moaned, but Cara's touch never faltered.

A smirk appeared on the Mord Sith's face and her fingers slipped between Kahlan's hot folds, eliciting a groan from the confessor.

"C..Cara….have mercy.."

**2.) The Chain – Fleetwood Mac**

The wind blew against their make-shift shelter and shook them to the core. It had been storming for the past two days but it didn't compare to the fierceness of Kahlan's tone.

"If you don't love me now Cara, you will _never _love me…" she snarled, venom dripping from her voice with every syllable.

"Damn your love." Cara muttered, eyes searching the ground for nothing in particular. She simply couldn't look into those watery blue because she knew she would crack. "Damn your lies.."

"Cara I_ love_ you." She took the woman's face into her hands, "Don't make me lose you forever.."

**3) Tourniquet – Evanescence**

"Cara!" Kahlan screamed, tears streaming down her face relentlessly as she watched Cara fall to the ground, blood streaming down her wrists and onto her hands, staining them a shade similar to that of her abandoned clothing.

"No…no no no no no no no…" she cried and collapsed beside her, pulling the girl into her arms, stroking the strands of dirty blonde hair away from the girl's already pale face.

"Cara…why…why did you…C…Cara please don't leave m..m..me…"

Glazed over green eyes found Kahlan's and her mouth fell slack as she attempted to speak. "I w..want to die."

Kahlan clutched the woman so hard against her chest that her confessor dress had turned just as red as Cara's leathers, "I will never…let you go…"

"Creator, take me.."

**4) Hallelujah – Paramore**

Kahlan's hand slipped into Cara's and they couldn't help but smile in unison. The sun had started to set as they stood on the grass covered hill together. The wind whipped their hair gently around them, creating a painting that would be etched into their memories for the rest of their lives.

Everything was finally falling into place. Now they just had to make it last forever.

"I love you."

"I love you forever"

**5) Anything For You – Evanescence**

"Kahlan WAIT!" Cara cried desperately, grabbing hold of Kahlan's arm, stopping her in mid-run. "Just pretend you love me! Please Kahlan…close your eyes…I'll be anything! ….just close your eyes.."

Kahlan's heart filled with hurt, her lip quivering dangerously as she felt the tears coming.

"Just pretend you love me..Kahlan..close your eyes..please..just.." Cara's lips fell upon the confessors and the world stopped.

But even during the kiss she could feel the woman's eyes on her, hurt and confusion extremely evident. "Close your eyes…I'll be anything for you," she murmured again gently and pressed her lips to hers once more.

Her heart quickened when she realized that the Mother Confessor had finally closed her eyes.

**6) Blame It (On The Alcohol) – Jamie Foxx ft TPain**

The thump of the bass radiated through their bodies as they ground against one another. The others kept a respectful distance as it seemed they were suddenly the main attraction. Cara pulled Kahlan's hips back towards her as her hands slid over the woman's body. The confessor's vision was already blurry with the amount of elixir she had consumed and at this point the fact that she was getting her ass felt up by her friend didn't even register in her brain as a bad thing. "Cara.." she moaned gently, bringing her arm back, her hand sliding through the blondes hair while her body sliding rhythmically against hers.

Cara's hands slid down further, pulling up the brunettes skirt even further than it had already been, her fingers exploring the..

**7.) All Around Me– Flyleaf**

Even in her dreams she felt her caressing her face, kissing her hard with soft lips, her leathers sliding against her own body, slick with heat. She couldn't escape it..she didn't want to. In the dark her hands still searched for the Mord Sith, her tongue dragging across her dry lips slowly, imagining it wasn't her own saliva that was wetting them.

All she saw was Cara and those green eyes that penetrated her entire being and made her feel warmer than she ever had with Richard. She savored every second of skin that she had…

**8) Satellites – Autumn**

Did I catch her eye? Did she look my way? She must have because my blood is on fire and it's consuming everything in its path. When those blue orbs find, appraise me, I feel like I am in space. Weightless, uninhibited, free.

I may linger a little longer in her scent as she passes.

I may hang around her missing presence for no particular reason

I may wonder if this rush is something close to love.

**9) Breathe In, Breathe Out – Mat Kearney**

Breathing. Kahlan was breathing against her. In this moment, she wasn't the Mord Sith, hardened by her training and the blood on her hands, she was just a woman who was holding Kahlan. That was enough for her. This would always be enough for her. The push and pull of the woman's chest assured her that every unanswered question didn't matter anymore because she was here in her arms. Finally.

The moon casted heavenly rays down onto the confessor's porcelain skin and Cara couldn't help but wonder how an angel such as this could land in the hands of a monster such as her..

**10) Marry The Night – Lady Gaga**

Kahlan laced up her boots, a new determination arising and swelling within her heart. She was done crying, done giving into her emotions, done mourning over Richard. He had abandoned her, leaving her here with nothing but self-loathing.

Her hands balled into fists under her knuckles turned white, her nails digging into her palms, reminding her that she was finally alive.

"Cara," Kahlan smirked, ebony beginning to swirl in her eyes, "Let's introduce ourselves to the night."

* * *

><p><strong>AN) **_Okay so half of these I didn't care for to much but I definitely enjoyed the challenge. It's a lot of pressure to come up with a simple scene in 3-4 minutes O_O Annyway please share thoughts/opinions/suggestions/ blah blah blah and expect two more of these with some of my other fav characters :) My favorite number on here, you ask? Either 3 or 6 :)_


End file.
